


三厂脑洞6

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [47]
Category: JXB48
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: GV世界里的故事。请注意我们这是里番，没有什么逻辑，只有搞黄色。





	三厂脑洞6

这次大概是说一下JXB48们的宠粉方式。  
对于展耀的粉丝来说，基本等于没有。  
比如pornbo粉丝100W福利，展耀大概就是拍个感谢视频，衣服穿得好好的，白羽瞳还坐在后面。  
粉丝：草（多国语言）。  
司澄的话大概就是不定期抽奖赠送手工小饼干，100W粉丝福利这种就是独家设计的珠宝。还有就是自己的作品集啦。  
司澄还是温柔的嘛！  
要说最宠粉的，庄森说自己不是第一，所有人都笑了。  
大概就是那种，走在路上遇到粉丝无脸GHY，要求doi这种绝对不会拒绝。  
“嗯？再叫别人来也可以哦——什么？你想要独占？嘻嘻嘻好吧。”  
不管是拍照或者录像，都没问题，遇到无脸JXB48有百合的要求也会答应的！  
总之就是超级宠粉！  
100W福利这种当然就是群趴啊，全程制成独家GV免费发放给粉丝。  
最后当然是被精液灌到大肚然后阿黑颜双peace。  
金威廉的话，可能就是现场带粉丝上分，不过要夹着跳蛋，而且开关是在粉丝手上哦。  
所以最后其实是......掉分，但是粉丝根本不介意！  
而且金威廉会cos成穿着暴露的游戏角色！  
伯邑考的话当然是送粉丝兔兔奶和兔兔奶制品，谅谅......很大概率看心情是送龙蛋壳子还是自己掉下来的龙鳞，心情非常好的时候会带人去平行世界观光！  
高访和高阳因为平时不拍GV的时候工作挺忙的，到现在还没有给粉丝发过福利，攒了好久了，据说要搞个大的。  
杨戬......pornbo账号是威廉帮忙打理的，最多上去发个“这次买的狗粮用了优惠券，很便宜”。  
林泽嘛......也是平时工作忙，攒着等以后一起发。  
至于郝明轩，只要他和蓝爵养的小触手不要用他的账号转发沙雕视频刷屏，他的粉丝就谢天谢地了！  
至于福利？  
哦他的粉丝还没有忘记上次“福利”是以他和蓝爵的小触手视角找麻麻，结果转了一圈本质是强塞狗粮进嘴的故事。  
GV世界的无脸们不喜欢看纯爱系，本质就是他们是单身啊。  
谁想看狗男人谈恋爱，快点搞黄色！  
所以金威廉的纯爱校园系扑到不行。  
然后因为陈斌和杨戟合作的时候，被杨戟踹出去肋骨差点断过嘛，只要和杨戬对手戏的剧本基本就不接。  
有心理阴影！

拍片的时候有些会剪成花絮，后面采访也是，其实很多看着效果很好的剧情，拍起来蛮搞笑的。  
比如郝明轩念剧本念到脸红，就连庄森这种碧池系也会大喊“这么羞耻的台词到底谁写的啊！”  
然后郝明轩的小触手们......嗯麻烦设想一下Q版巴掌大小的Q弹小章鱼，会啵啵亲人的那种。  
就小触手们有时候会在蓝爵和郝明轩拍的时候冲过去。  
“我也想喝麻麻的neinei！”  
然后大家只好拎着小章鱼塞到什么罐子里，给它丢一堆糖果！  
过会儿出来罐子已经成了眼泪泡章鱼。  
所以蓝爵才会在小章鱼们能够变成人的时候立马打包送回母星啊。  
不过大家都很喜欢小章鱼啦，因为喜欢啵啵亲人，而且很好捏！像是减压玩具！  
有段时间人手一只带着玩，捏来捏去的！


End file.
